A Storm in the Desert
by bellemusique
Summary: Rain in the desert is peculiar, isn't it? Rated M for Yaoi and other things. Be big boys and girls and read at your own risk.
1. Serenade of Water

**Have I ever told you guys how much I LOVED Zelda? Just incase I haven't.. I love Zelda n.n**

**I've been reading WONDERFUL DLxL fics and they all inspire me to write one myself. I can't remember all the names but you know who you are! ;DDD**

**I can't really explain what this story is going to be about. I have a slight idea in my head, but for now. The story will just be coming out in chapters. I'll do whatever that feels right.**

**The title ''A Storm in the Desert'' is a wonderfffffful composition by idk who made it, but it's great. You can look it up on Youtube.**

**And to make me shut the fuck up, here is chapter one.**

"_Time passes… People move.. Like a river's flow, it never ends… A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection… The clear's water surface reflects growth."_

_A harp began playing a soft song, but only the first, simple notes. They repeated._

"_Did you get that, Hero?" a young man dressed in an attire that seemed like bandages spoke. His name was Sheik._

_A blonde-haired boy, around the age of 17*, nodded to the mysterious person in front of him. He reached into his pocket to take a small, blue instrument. He neared his lips to the mouthpiece, inhaling softly and letting his eyes close._

_Gliding his fingers almost skillfully over the holes on the ocarina, a peaceful melody echoed throughout the walls of the room they were currently in._

_Sheik placed his fingers on his harp, lightly strumming them to carry out the harmony._

_Both men swayed; they could feel the music dance around them. The song ended and they both looked up at each other. Sheik's eyes narrowed slightly at the other._

"_Link.. That is the Serenade of Water. Play that tune to get to the starting point of the Water Temple.. Save the Zoras from this fate.."_

_A snap of white light suddenly blinded Link's eyes, causing him to shield them with his hands._

"_Good luck…"_

The young hero sighed as he stood at the point the Serenade of Water had warped him. He was at Lake Hylia, but it was so different since the last time he was here.

The lake, once filled with brilliant waters that shimmered greatly under the sun, had barely to no water at all. Water only stood in a puddle-looking thing. Navi shot up.

"Link, I think that's where the entrance to the Water Temple is! Do you still have the boots?" the small but energetic circle of light asked excitedly.

Link nodded shortly. He walked across the bridge, swinging his sword around and killing Keese along the way.

"Make sure you have everything you need.." Navi warned him, "We need to finish this temple as soon as we can!"

"Mhmmm." Link breathed out, walking a few feet into the water before putting the iron boots on. He dragged himself until he felt the boots pulling him underwater.

A slight tightness in his throat reminded him something.

"Link! You forgot to put on the Zora tunic! Hurry up and get to the surface before you pass out from oxygen deprivation!"

The blonde struggled to get one of the boots off. He felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest, making him ever more nervous.

"_Calm down.. If I panic and struggle…."_

He didn't get to finish his thoughts when he felt a strange shadow cover him. His eyes grew heavy and his body parts went limp…

Link coughed up water from his lungs, finally awakening. He looked down to see he was in his blue Zora tunic. To the left of him was his Kokiri tunic folded neatly. The Iron Boots were secured tightly to his feet, and his Kokiri boots were to his right.

Navi appeared, a worried tone in her shrill voice.

"Are you okay? I never saw who it was that did that… Oh, Link! Look where we are!"

The duo looked at their surroundings. It looked like a tower in the middle of water. Looking up they saw rooms that probably could be reached by the water rising.

Link got up, rubbing his temple slowly, "Well we might as well get started. There's no point to stand here gawking at the place."

The tiny fairy silently agreed. Link placed his belongings in his satchel* and ventured on.

**A lot of ocarina-playing, water-rising, frustrating hours later…**

Link stumbled into a room, the door shutting behind him and bars placing themselves over the door.

"Shit." the hero cursed, taking in the detail of the room.

Water and fog. As far as Link eye's could see. His gaze averted to what looked like an island with a withering lone tree. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What is this place?"

Link took more steps, scanning the tree as he past it. Looking ahead, he saw a door that was barred as well. He walked up to it and reached out to touch it.

"…Link.. Where is your shadow?" Navi inquired.

He looked down at the ground and gasped. There was no shadow there. He just saw the reflection of himself in the shallow water.

His attention was grabbed to the tree, where a strange sillehoute leaned against the tree. Link squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Get ready for an attack, Link.. You'll never know what will happen, especially in this temple…"

He nodded, placing his left hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. He felt the emblem of the Triforce burn deeply into his skin, making him draw his hand back and hiss in pain.

The figure by the tree smirked, fangs appearing right above his lip.

"Awww, little Hero… Don't know what to do?"

It melted into the sand, disappearing. Link turned around nervously, looking in each direction.

"_Where did he go?_"

His heart stopped beating when he felt a hand wrap around his stomach; it was an icy touch, it felt like the person was freezing.

"W-What?"

"Shh now Hero, shhhh." The person cooed, the smirk on their face growing wider. In a flash, cold steel was pressed to his neck. "Now, shall we do this the hard way or the easy way?" The other boy licked the shell of Link's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Link!!" Navi was pushed back and trapped in a little dark orb. "Link, hurry! Get out of there and destroy him."

"Daaaw, you would do such a thing, Hero? Wouldn't it be like killing yourself?"

With that, Link was turned around to become face to face with his attacker. His eyes widened and his jaw went ajar.

He looked exactly like him. The only difference was the height, the eye, skin, and hair color. Dark hair with bangs that shadowed his blood-red eyes. Pale skin, even more paler than his own.

His eyes were what creeped him the most.

"Who… Who are you?" Link asked, realizing he couldn't look away from the eyes that were boring into his.

He tsk'd. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your own safety than my name?" That's right. Link had completely forgot about the sword that was placed right in the middle of his throat, though he didn't know exactly why he had forgotten it in the first place.

"But I admire your courage… The Triforce of Courage belongs rightfully to you.. My name? I have many. Demon, Shadow, the Spawn of Devil… But, I do believe the name that my master gave me was.. Dark Link."

**XOXOXOXO**

Link exhaled, trying to carefully break away from Dark Link's grasp. "Dark Link, eh? So original."

The shadow grinned maliciously. _He has a mouth on him.. What wonders he could do with that mouth._

"Eh, I was made for one purpose and one purpose only. To destroy the Hero of Time, yourself, if you have forgotten. Names are not important for living for one purpose." He teased Link, letting him go but keeping the sword at his throat.

"How could I ever possibly forget?" Link said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway.. Your master.. Who is he?"

Dark Link's smirk grew wider. Link got the full view of the fangs in his mouth.

"Ganondorf."

The moment his words were out of his mouth, the blonde hero unsheathed his sword and swung with half of his might. Dark Link blocked it with ease, chuckling at a feeble attempt.

"Is that all you have, Hero? I suspected someone with such a title would have more strength in his swordsman skills."

Link readied the Master Sword and glared at his twin. "Dark Link--"

"Just call me Dark." He cut off, politely as he could get. Link scowled," _Dark_,I would wish for you to know, if that was all I had, I'm sure I would be dead by now."

Dark chuckled by the obvious statement. "Sucking up to me already? Jeez, I wouldn't suspect."

The light and shadow fought for what seemed like two hours. None of each got hit, they blocked each other's attacks. Metal scraped against metal and feet ran on the ground.

Link fell to his knees, his chest falling up and down as he panted for air. Dark was doing the same, only in a more calmer state.

"Had enough, Hero?"

He walked over and leaned in front of Link. Their faces were only a few mere inches apart. Dark's sword was placed once again on his throat. He applied pressure, slightly cutting the place on his neck.

Link winced, feeling the blood trickle down off his neck to the sword. Dark smirked.

And then he kissed him.

**Sorry about the usual go to water temple., fight DL in room of illusions, kiss all of a sudden. But the kiss is IMPORTANT! And you will find out neeeeext chapter!**


	2. A Following Shadow

**Hey you guys! Thanks for your reviews! I don't feel like typing an author note out, so I'll get on with the storyyyy**

**I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR ANY OF ITS PLOTS OR CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN DARK LINK, LINK, ZELDA, MORPHA, GANON, THE WATER TEMPLE OR ANYTHING ELSE. IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO.**

**I do own my story though. So I WIN…. Not really ;-;**

**XOXOXOXO**

Link's eyes widen as he felt cold lips pressed together on his own. He stood there dumbfounded, wondering what was happening, obviously besides the fact Dark was KISSING him, and why.

His thoughts jumbled amongst his head as the shadow pulled away. Dark smirked, "Don't think that meant anything. It was all for my benefit. Not for your pleasure."

Dark backed away to give the hero space. His eyes pointed to the sword Link still had in his hand. "Well?"

Link tilted his head to the side, still confused from the earlier action. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to kill me?" He asked, throwing his sword away, out of reach to assure Link he wasn't going to attack.

"W-Why would I do that?"

Dark chuckled. _I must have really startled him with that._

"Because I am the ''enemy'' and you are the "hero", am I correct?"

Link blinked twice, the sentence Dark spoke had darted above his poor little head. Dark rolled his eyes impatiently. "Do I have to do everything for you?"

Link grimaced at this. "You do nothing at all for me!"

"Then kill me! Strike me with your sword! Shoot an arrow through my heart!" The shadow almost begged. The hero still did nothing in response, causing Dark to growl.

"Fine. _I'll_ do it." Dark closed the gap again between the two. He grabbed the hand that had the sword and thrust it into his own stomach.

Blood poured out from the wound when he removed the sword. He licked the blood coming from his mouth, trying to force away the pain down in his addomnen. Winking at Link, he collapsed onto the floor and disappeared.

The door that was barred a few feet ahead was now open, and the door from which Link had came from.

Link stared at the blood that was dripping off of his sword. He can't believe such events had happened in such an order. They were fighting. Then Dark kissed him, then he just.. Commited suicide?

"Don't just stand there! Look, the door is open. You can go through it now!" Navi nagged Link. The fairy pushed Link to make him walk.

He placed one foot in front of the other, still looking down at the sword and then at where Dark's body has vanished.

Link bent down, splashing water on the Master Sword to clean the blood off of it. It made his stomach uneasy that it was a person's blood.

..Or was it a person?

He swiped his sowrd to rid of the excess water, straightening up. He walked over to the door, hesitating before opening it.

Inside was a chest; Link could sense it was an item. He flicked the lock to open it, and took the contents of it. It was the upgraded version of the hookshot.

"Ooohh, that will be very useful for the rest of this temple! Now you can go to farther distances" Navi informed, as if Link hadn't already the knowledge to know this.

She appeared at the door across from the chest. "Shall we go?"

Link sighed, "Must I be rushed? I would like to take it easy for at least a few moments." He retorted while sliding down the wall next to the door.

Navi huffed. "_Fine._ If you have to have it your way."

Link merely rolled his eyes at the tiny fairy's complaints. He examined the Triforce symbol that seemed like it was tattooed on the back of his hand. One of the triangles were glowing brighter than the others.

He let his eyes close and took a deep breath, holding it in. The past of almost ten minutes ago flashed through his mind as he exhaled.

A gloved hand traveled its way up to his temple, massaging carefully. He didn't exactly comprehend what has happened.

"I'm ready, Navi…"he said, placing his hand on the floor to balance himself off the floor.

The fairy shined, "Great! Let's get a move on!" She went through the door and waited for the hero to follow.

_Annoying pest starting to get to your head, Hero?_

Link gaped. What was that voice?

"…Dark?!"

**XOXOXOXOX**

"…_.Dark?!"_

The voice chuckled deeply.

_The one and only! Don't think I was defeated so easily. Besides, I had to do it myself, remember?_

"But… how? You d-disappeared after you were stabbed! Your body went into air and the door opened. H- How are you still living?" Link asked, stammering as he spoke to thin air.

_Well, it's sort of difficult to explain. Are you willing to sit through the story and listen?_

The blonde pursued his lips tightly before staring at the door that Navi had flown through only moments ago. He wondered when she was going to come back and demand him to hurry.

_Ah, the little fairy. She won't be coming back into this room, don't worry. The door is locked when you step out of it._

_Anyway, Hero, t--._

"Must you call me that?" Link interrupted," It feels odd for an enemy who's dead but still alive to call me by my title."

Dark chuckled again; Link could feel it against his heart.

_Like I was saying. When we kissed(_Link blushed at this)_ my spirit and mind was able to convey itself into yours. Since we are the same person, well basically, I am now able to live inside you._

The hero was confused. 'So.. Your mind is inside mine? So that means I can hear what you think and you I?"

_Sorta. Not exactly though. See, I'm only in this form when you're in a temple. My flesh and blood was made in the room before this one. After you beat the boss of a temple, I can return to my regular state. Well, whenever you get out of the temple. Temples… how should I say this, ban my body because of what I am. _

_Now, this is what you're going to do for me, Link.._

"Do for you?! Why in Goddesses name should I do something for you? You're nothing but a demon! An enemy! I refuse to do anything for you!"

_I knew you were going to say something like that. You _have _to do as I say because if you don't…_

A boiling pain struck Link in the head, causing him to reel over. Goddesses, it felt likr his skull was in fires and being beaten over and over again.

His hands grabbed each side of his head, trying to force the pain away. "S-Stop…" The pain stopped as quick as it started.

_I can hurt you. I can torture you. Hell, I can even kill you if I wanted to. But, being the kind-hearted guy I am, I won't. I need your body to be able to get back at Ganon. So, are you going to listen to me and be a good little Hero that you are?_

Link said nothing, but Dark knew he was agreeing to listen, not wanting to go through that pain again.

_Good. What I need you to do, is destroy Ganon. I know, I know. That is what you were doing in the first place. Basically, just do what you have been doing for the past three months._

"And why is this so important to you?" Link asked, eyes averted to the floor. "I thought Ganon was your master."

Dark hissed at this. Link could tell the mention of Ganon being his master made him angry.

_While this may be true, I loathe that man with all of my being. He is nothing but a liar, a traitor and a--_

"Yes, yes. I know."

_He needs to die. Once he's dead, I can have my total freedom. To walk among Hyrule without having to worry about Pigman breathing down my neck. _

"Wait! You don't need to have the freedom to walk freely in Hyrule. You're evil. Who knows what you could do if you were set free. I'm trying to keep Hyrule safe, not put it in more danger!" The hero protested. He knitted his eyebrows together, momentarily looking up to check if Navi had really not come through the door yet.

_Hold your horses, He-- Link. Once I''m set free, my powers will vanish. I won't have the skills that I had in the previous room, nor any kind of magic. I'll still look the same as you, but I'll just be a normal Hylian._

Link rolled his eyes at the last bit. "And how should I be able to trust you?"

Link could feel the shadow roll his eyes as well at the question. _Because you should, that's why. Seriously, I won't do anything evil while I'm in your body and out. I swear to the three Goddesses._

Link thought for a minute. He didn't trust Dark one bit. But, if what he said was true, when he defeats Ganon, he'd be free and stripped off his power.

_If I do cause any trouble while I'm free, I give you permission to strike me through the heart. _

He sighed in submission. "Fine. I will. Just don't try anything funny while you are in my mind."

_Oh, I wouldn't even think about it Hero~_

The blonde hero went through the door to face a very frustrated Navi.

"Where in the name of the Goddesses were you?! I stayed out here for ages waiting for you to follow! I was beginning to think you drowned .. Or something!"

Link raised his hand to shut her up. "Quiet, please. I was merely thinking. As I said, I see no rush to get on with this temple. I have enough time to finish it."

_Oh yes you do!_

"Quiet you!" Link snipped, forgetting Navi was there for a few moments.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, causing Link to jump and look over at her direction. He felt Dark chuckling again.

"..Nobody. Let's go." He spoke flatly, looking around to examine the room he was currently in.

And when he was beginning to think it couldn't get any worse…

**More ocarina-playing, dodging spikes, water-rising moments later..**

Link stood in front of the big door with a key in his hand. The door was a slight green and had the water symbol constructed on it. Four chains coming from each corner, holding the key lock which was golden and shaped normally but with horns on it.

"We finally made it, Link! Are you ready?" Navi asked, bouncing around him. Link brought his shaky hand up the lock, placing the key firmly inside.

The key turned itself and the lock disappeared as well as the chains that were bounding it.

He opened the door and walked inside a room, no less with water.

It had four pillars in a shape of a square, each submerged with water, but only about two inches still surfaced.

Link stepped closer into the room until Navi's warning voice pinged his ear.

"Look out Link! The water isn't normal here.."

_I hope you're ready, Hero.._

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Away I got through with another chapter. I'm going to make my apology note here! I do NOT remember exactly how the temples are. I'm NOT going to go on you tube and search for walkthroughs of the temples just to go type them up. Especialy not for the water temple ;_; cause that would take forever. Anway, for the next two temples, there will be more of it.**

**Anway,I hope this doesn't confuse you! I tried to put Dark Link's situation as no confusing as I can!**

…**it's 4 am and I'm tired so I'm going to go!**

**Please review and give me advice! That would be loooooooovely~**

**Bye guys! **


End file.
